1. Field
The present disclosure relates to masks, and more particularly, to a side lobe inhibiting masks.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photolithography process may be used for patterning a semiconductor device. The photolithography process may be performed by radiating light onto a mask having a main pattern formed thereon. Light passing through the mask may expose a photoresist film to form a photoresist pattern. An unexpected side lobe may be generated in the photoresist pattern due to interference of light diffracted by the mask target pattern. If a side lobe removal pattern is disposed on a position of the mask corresponding to a position where the side lobe is generated, destructive interference between the target pattern and the side lobe removal pattern may remove the side lobe. However, the side lobe removal pattern may cause a reduction in light intensity at a lower part of the target pattern and a lithography process margin may be reduced. An auxiliary interference pattern inhibiting side lobe formation without reducing light intensity at a lower part of the target pattern may be required.